The Pumpkin Carving Contest
by JK5959
Summary: The night before Halloween, Bella and Edward have a pumpkin carving contest. Who will win? All human, B/E. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: This is an all human story based off of true events. I hope you enjoy it.**

BPOV

Ah,_ The_ _Little Mermaid_, one of my favorite Disney movies. I was currently watching it while carving a pumpkin. Even at twenty-three I still enjoyed it.

Halloween was one of my favorite times of year and I absolutely loved to carve pumpkins. My live in boyfriend, Edward, did not like it as much as me, but this year he was awfully excited about it. I wondered why that was?

Tonight, the night before Halloween, Edward and I were having a contest. It was a contest to see who could carve the best pumpkin. All week he kept asking me when we were going to go get the pumpkins. Which was quite unlike him.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, when do you want to go get the pumpkins? We should probably get them soon before they sell out of the good ones," he said._

"_Don't worry, we'll go soon. There's no rush," I assured him, wondering why he was concerned._

_Edward wasn't one to particularly enjoy the hassle of carving pumpkins. It was more my thing and I knew that every year when we did it, he did it for me._

"_Well, will the place also sell the carving utensils?" he asked._

"_Of course. They sell the pumpkins, they'll sell the utensils too."_

_With a look of worry on his face he responded, "Are you sure? What if they don't have them? Maybe we should go to the store and get some?"_

_I giggled at his eagerness to carve the pumpkins, considering it wasn't his favorite thing to do. "Don't worry, Edward. They'll have them," I said, trying to calm his fears._

_End Flashback_

So here I sit on the living room floor, in my ragged t-shirt and sweats, watching _The_ _Little Mermaid_ and carving my pumpkin, while Edward sits in our dining room carving his.

I chose an image from out of one of the carving books, a witch with a caldron. Edward opted to draw his own design, and to be honest I felt slightly ashamed that I couldn't come up with one of my own. But knowing that Edward was always more artistic than me, I didn't let it bother me that much.

Edward had insisted that I not see his carving before he was finished. He wanted it to be a surprise and warned me not to try and look. I didn't particularly care because I was focused on the movie and my own carving.

Every once in a while when I would get up to get a glass of water or head into our bedroom, he would jump in surprise, and watch me, making sure that I wasn't trying to sneak a peek. I didn't understand why he was so jumpy or concerned about his pumpkin, but I didn't think too much about it at the time. Which was odd, because normally I'm a very curious individual.

The movie had ended and I was currently watching the news, something that I don't usually do. I'm not a big fan of watching the nightly news. There is enough bad in the world, that I don't need it thrown in my face.

So, anyway, I was watching the 10 o'clock news, finishing up my pumpkin when Edward walked passed to our computer room. He seemed overly giddy and threw me a quick smile. His eyes were alight with excitement, but again I didn't think anything of it. I noticed he was getting one of the lights to put into the pumpkin, so he must be finished with his carving.

Edward and I had only been living together for a few months but we had been together for nearly seven years. We had met in high school. He was a year older than me and I had noticed him in the halls one day. I remember that he was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt. The color enhanced his bright green eyes and made is silky bronze hair stand out even more against his pale skin. He was gorgeous.

When I informed my friends that I thought he was cute they told one of his friends, who in turn told him. After that, he ended up asking me to his senior prom and that's how we began dating.

As it turned out, Edward had always had a thing for me in high school, but never had the courage to ask me out. It was very cute how shy he was. Not many people know how funny and talkative he is. Most people think that he's a very quiet person, but when you get to know him, he never shuts up. He's my best friend and never fails to make me laugh.

I can recall the first time we said I love you in vivid detail. It was very sweet and it just so happened to be on his eighteenth birthday. We were at a high school graduation party for one of his friends, about three months after we started dating. Edward was my first serious relationship and I had never been in love before.

We were lying together in a hammock just talking, with our bodies tangled together, and he was lightly stroking my lower back. Our conversation strayed from one pointless thing to the next, talking about nothing serious at all. We got onto the topic of something silly when he said, "I love you, you know."

But this was not in his usual joking manner. He usually said this while pretending to be the love sick Mike Newton, telling me he loved me. But this time he was serious, like he himself, Edward Cullen, was professing his love for me.

I don't know what compelled me to do it but I responded softly, "I love you too."

"No, but I mean it," he had said, letting me know that he was serious.

I smiled up at him. "I know. So do I."

And then he kissed me. It was full of so much passion. He was pouring all of his love into that kiss, and so was I. We spent the rest of that night saying I love you every chance we got, as if we were making up for lost time.

We continued dating through college, as we went to the same school, and after we both graduated and found jobs, we decided to move in together. Things didn't change that much after we moved in. We had always spent so much time together while dating that we knew everything about each other, the good and the bad, so there were no surprises.

So, right now I was finishing up my pumpkin, not entirely pleased with how my carving was turning out. It was not my best work and I was thoroughly disappointed in my outline choice. I had a feeling Edward would win our little contest tonight. Just then Edward walked into the living room.

"I'm finished. You ready to see it?" he asked, eagerly.

"Yeah. I'm just about done too," I said, as I rose from my spot on the floor and walked over to him, leaving my pathetic pumpkin behind.

Grabbing my hand he began to lead me to the dining room table with a huge grin on his face. Then suddenly, he stopped and turned to me.

"Wait here for a second." He looked at me for a moment and then continued, "Don't look at the pumpkin yet." He walked into our bedroom, leaving me to wonder what his problem was, when he came back out ten seconds later.

Coming back to my side he wrapped his arms around my back and smiled down at me. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he breathed. He had a huge smile on his face again and was nearly bouncing out of his skin with excitement.

"I love you too." I was slightly confused as to why he was acting like this. He was awfully excited about showing me his carving. What could he have possibly carved that was so amazing? _Did he carve my face into it or something? _I thought. Now, that would be funny.

Edward led me over to the chair and sat me down in front of the pumpkin, which at the moment had a towel covering it to keep me from seeing anything. He shut all the lights out before coming back to my side. Then he removed the towel, revealing the glowing pumpkin.

At first I was confused about the carving. I couldn't quite grasp what I was seeing. But soon I realized that carved into the pumpkin were the words, _Marry Me?_

Tears began streaming from my eyes and I instantly threw my hands up to cover my face. This was definitely not what I was expecting to see.

"Oh my God. Oh my God," I kept repeating, shaking my head in disbelief, as the tears continued to pour.

I looked to my right and Edward had dropped to one knee before me, holding a velvet ring box in his hand.

"Bella, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box. It was a single solitaire diamond set in a white gold band. It was exactly what I had told him I wanted.

"Yes. Of course I will," I said, crying hysterically now, still not believing my eyes.

Edward pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. He lifted me out of the chair once it was on and pulled me into an embrace. He kissed me passionately and when he pulled away he was wearing that beautiful crooked smile of his that I adored so much.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

So this was why he was so worried about getting the pumpkins.

Edward definitely won the contest.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review if you have the chance. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
